bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Sports Event 2019
Summer Sport Fun in the Sun It's time to help the Bushwhackia Pee-Wee league coaches! They need supplies to help whip their various teams into shape and take home the AAA championship trophies! Whack them up in the bushes, starting with soccer balls and water bottles! Plus, the first coach needs some Jerseys! Claire, the clerk from the Town Hall, needs your help to discover information about a local sports Legend! The stages of this quest will unlock throughout the event. If you completed this quest last year or the year before, different quests will replace the original ones, sending you out in the world to find more sporting memorabilia. It's not just about supplies to keep the kids going: the parents and coaches have quests for you to embark on as well! Look for those interspersed with Claire's quest! Plus there are Gnomes! Gnomes everywhere! Make a custom sports gnome for your ranch! You can make a Codename Entertainment logo jersey for your avatar to wear! And later on in the event, find some noisemakers to help cheer on those kiddies! This event began on Friday, May 31, 2019. ' Redeem this code before noon on Friday June 14th for 1 free Large Energy Pack: ' BESP-ORTY-THIS-2019 ' 'Official Codename Blog Event Missions A new quest line was added in 2018, to build something shiny, plus a new daily quest! Both will unlock as the event runs. Sporting Goods Stations There are four coaches bringing their teams to the commons to do a bit of extra training before the season starts. Collect Sporting Goods for each coach to help them raise their League quality! Sporting goods drop from bushes throughout the world! 10 8 |name3=Baseball Coach |type3=main |desc3=Collect Baseball Supplies to help the C League baseball coach improve his team! Available on Day 3 of the Event |task3= Collect 10 |reward3=1 10 8 |name4=Flag Football Coach |type4=main |desc4=Collect Football Supplies to help the C League football coach improve his team! Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4= Collect 10 |reward4=1 10 8 |name5=Roller Hockey Coach |type5=main |desc5=Collect Hockey Supplies to help the C League hockey coach improve his team! Available on Day 7 of the Event |task5= Collect 10 |reward5=1 10 8 }} Note: The Stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. If you are playing on Platforms which support "Friends": Each turn in gives you 10 to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). *You get one for every 5 points of Coaching ability. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 per turn-in instead. C - > B = 3 turn-ins B - > A = 6 turn-ins A - > AA = 9 turn-ins AA - > AAA = 12 turn-ins AAA Champions = 15 turn-ins Coaches' Quests 50 or |name2 = Permission Granted |desc2 = The Baseball Coach was supposed to collect permission slips from the kids' parents, but they all blew away. Find Permission Slips in bushes and bring them back to the Baseball Coach. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task2 = Find 24 Permission Slips |reward2 = 5 50 or |name3 = Staying Hydrated |desc3 = The Flag Football coach needs her team to stay hydrated during competitiive play. Find a bunch of Sports Drink in bushes and bring it back to her in the Commons. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3 = Find 26 Bottles of Sports Drink |reward3 = 5 50 or |name4 = Under the Weather |desc4 = The Road Hockey coach needs to know when he can schedule some games to avoid wet or windy conditions. Find him some Weather Forecasts-- in bushes of course-- and bring them back to the Commons. |task4 = Find 35 Weather Forecasts |reward4 = 5 50 or }} Daily Quests Available on Day 2 of the Event and repeats every 20 hours 20 or }} Onside Play quests 50 or |name2 = Ironic Noisemakers |desc2 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack would like you to find him some Noisemakers so he can make some noise. Noise. Noise. Noiiiise. Am I spelling that correctly? Oh well, I suppose you should find some for him if you want this quest to go away. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task2 = Find 20 Noisemakers |reward2 = 5 50 or }} Memorabilia quests If you have already identified the hidden sports legend and done the first quest line of Memorabilia, the following quests will be given to you for this year's set of quests. See Sports Event 2016 and Sports Event 2018 for previous Memorabilia quests. 50 or |name2 = Baseball Memorabilia II |desc2 = Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Signed Baseballs from when the Town Crier was a Baseball Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to the event area when you're done. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task2 = Find 20 Signed Baseballs |reward2 = 5 50 or |name3 = Football Memorabilia II |desc3 = Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Dented Football Helmets from when the Town Crier was a Football Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to the vent area when you're done. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task3 = Find 20 Dented Football Helmets |reward3 = 5 50 or |name4 = Hockey Memorabilia II |desc4 = Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Zamboni Batteries from when the Town Crier was a Hockey Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to the event area when you're done. |task4 = Find 20 Zamboni Batteries |reward4 = 5 50 or |name5 = A Grand Presentation |desc5 = Available on Day 11 of the Event |task5 = Quest Complete |reward5 = 5 100 or Achievement }} Bad Betting Buster quests Available on Day 2 of the Event, and unlock in a row 50 or |name2 = Sketchy Betting Agents |desc2 = Bookmaker Bailey is a straight arrow, but there's some illegal sports betting going down. Bailey needs your help rooting out the scoundrel! Find Betting Agents wandering in fields all over Bushwhackia and whack some information out of them. |task2 = Contact 20 Sketchy Betting Agents |reward2 = 5 50 or |name3 = Meet the Illegal Bookmaker |desc3 = One of the sketchy betting agents told Bookmaker Bailey where to find the Illegal Bookmaker! Speak with the Illegal Bookmaker in the center of the Mysterious Forest. |task3 = Speak to the Illegal Bookmaker in The Mysterious Forest. |reward3 = |name4 = Betting Bushy Bullions |desc4 = You've found the illegal bookmaker! You need to collect some Bushy Bullions before they'll let you in on the deal and reveal themself! Look for them in bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task4 = Collect 65 Bushy Bullions. |reward4 = 5 100 or }} A New Trophy Available on Day 7 of the Event, and unlocks in a row. 50 or |name2 = A New Trophy - Nike Figurine |desc2 = Rimet needs help making a new Bushwhackia Cup Trophy! Find him some Nike Figurines from bushes in Bushwhackia. |task2 = Find 21 Nike Figurines |reward2 = 5 50 or |name3 = A New Trophy - Golden Globe |desc3 = Rimet needs help making a new Bushwhackia Cup Trophy! Find him a Golden Globe from bushes in Bushwhackia. |task3 = Find a Golden Globe |reward3 = 5 100 or }} Laurbin's Sports quests 50 or |name2 = Spikin' Volleyball |desc2 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Volleyball Balls. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2 = Find 20 Volleyballs. |reward2 = 5 50 or |name3 = Tennis Love |desc3 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Tennis Rackets. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task3 = Find 20 Tennis Rackets |reward3 = 5 50 or |name4 = Dodge a Ball |desc4 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Pipe Wrenches. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4 = Find 20 Pipe Wrenches |reward4 = 5 50 or |name5 = At a Loss for Lacrosse |desc5 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Lacrosse Sticks. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task5 = Find 20 Lacrosse Sticks. |reward5 = 5 50 or |name6 = What's Cricket? |desc6 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Cricket Bats. |task6 = Find 20 Cricket Bats. |reward6 = 5 50 or |name7 = Bowling Ally |desc7 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Bowling Balls. |task7 = Find 20 Bowling Balls |reward7 = 5 50 or |name8 = Pro Cyclng |desc8 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Bicycle Wheels. |task8 = Find 20 Bicycle Wheels |reward8 = 5 50 or |name9 = E Sports |desc9 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some High-end Computer Keyboards by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the Commons when you have them all. |task9 = Find 20 Computer Keyboards |reward9 = 5 50 or }} Gaming Gnome quests Available on Day 3 of the Event, and unlock in a row 50 or |name2 = Moldy Gnome Molds |desc2 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Gnome Molds that he can use to make a custom garden gnome! |task2 = Find 20 Gnome Molds |reward2 = 5 50 or |name3 = White Not Required |desc3 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Tubes of Red and Blue Paint that he can use to make a custom garden gnome! |task3 = Find 20 Tubes of Red Paint Find 20 Tubes of Blue Paint |reward3 = 5 50 or |name4 = Gnomification! |desc4 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack is going to make you your very own unique garden gnome! What a guy |task4 = Talk to Wil |reward4 = 5 100 or }} After completing Gnomification!, you also get the Gaming Gnome achievement and a Gnome which you create by picking a sport and color. Gnome Examples Custom Sports Jersey Quests Available on Day 9 of the Event, and unlocks in a row. 50 or |name2=Jersey Dye |type2= main |desc2=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Red White and Black Dye in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Red Dye Find 20 White Dye Find 20 Black Dye. |reward2=5 50 or |name3=Jersey Thread |type3= main |desc3=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you make your own sports jersey. Find him some Gold, Silver and Bronze Thread in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3= Find 20 Gold Thread Find 20 Silver Thread Find 20 Bronze Thread |reward3= 5 50 or |name4=A Personal Jersey |type4= main |desc4=Your Jersey is ready! Try it on! |task4=Talk to the Jersey Maker in the Commons |reward4=5 100 or }} Examples of Finished Jerseys: Gold Thread = DJ Arts Logo (Red Joystick) Silver Thread = Bush Whacker 2 logo (BW2) Bronze Thread = CNE Logo Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Gnomes cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Basketball Banner |desc2= Hoop dreams, coach! |cost2=20 |name3=Gnome Baseball Field |desc3= Turn your gnomes from belly itchers to pitchers |cost3=20 |name4=Sports Wreath |desc4= When you’re tasked with making a wreath, and all you can think of are sports |cost4=20 |name5=Hockey Puck |desc5= Always have a puck at the ready |cost5=20 |name6=Plate of Buffalo Wings |desc6= The signature dish of at-home sports viewing |cost6=20 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Speedy Swim Cap |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=20 |name3= Football Grease Paint |desc3= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost3=20 |name4= Bowling Pin Sword |desc4= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost4=20 |name5= Bowling Ball Hat |desc5= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost5=20 |name6= Fingerless Sports Gloves |desc6= Equip this in your Gloves slot! |cost6=20 }} Ye Sporting Goods Store These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Sports Large Snack Pack |desc2=A bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=150 |name4= Year 7 AAA Soccer Trophy |desc4= A Special Replica of the year 7 trophy won by the Soccer Team you helped coach (for your ranch) You must win the AAA championship before buying this item |cost4=60 |name5= Year 7 AAA Baseball Trophy |desc5= A Special Replica of the year 7 trophy won by the Baseball Team you helped coach (for your ranch) You must win the AAA championship before buying this item |cost5=60 |name6= Year 7 AAA Football Trophy |desc6= A Special Replica of the year 7 trophy won by the Football Team you helped coach (for your ranch) You must win the AAA championship before buying this item |cost6=60 |name7= Year 7 AAA Hockey Trophy |desc7= A Special Replica of the year 7 trophy won by the Hockey Team you helped coach (for your ranch) You must win the AAA championship before buying this item |cost7=60 }} Ye Sporting Equipage Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Sports Gift Bags from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Sports Gift Bag |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Sports Gift Bag |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 6 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: *Team Merchandise - Purchase all the 2018 Sport Event items! *Athletic Acquisitions - Purchase all the 2017 Sport Event items! *Memorabilia - Purchase all the 2016 Sport Event items! *Sporty Shopper - Purchase all the 2015 Sport Event items! *Sports Lover - Purchase all the 2014 Sport Event items! *Sports Fan - Purchase all the 2013 Sport Event items! Event Participation Rewards |name2= Sports 2019 Medium Ribbon |desc2=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 10 just by having it! |cost2= Reach 900 |name3= Sports 2019 Large Ribbon |desc3=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 20 just by having it! |cost3= Reach 1800 |name4= Carousel Cheetah |desc4=Collect all the 2019 Holiday Carousel Creatures! |cost4= Reach 3600 }} Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.